The present disclosure relates to deserializers and, more particularly, to deserializers capable of preventing a data bit of an external input data packet from being lost due to a phase difference between the data packet and a recovery clock used for recovering the data packet.
Schemes for data communication between electronic systems can be broadly classified into a parallel communication scheme and a serial communication scheme. The parallel communication scheme transmits/receives data in units of bytes, while the serial communication scheme transmits/receives data in units of bits.
Typically, an electronic system is designed focusing on providing a high-speed internal data processing operation. Thus, a parallel communication scheme is widely used to process a large amount of data at a time. The parallel communication scheme, however, is limited in terms of data transmission distance, is complex in hardware configuration, and requires a high cost due to the complex hardware configuration. Also, the parallel communication scheme is inefficient when transmission of a large amount of data is not required.
Therefore, a serial communication scheme is widely used to provide communication between one electronic system and another electronic system. The serial communication scheme can increase a data communication speed, because it requires fewer channels and causes a smaller interference between channel signals than the parallel communication scheme.
In the case of the high-speed serial communication scheme, a receiver receives serial data from a transmitter and has a deserializer for recovering the received serial data into parallel data. The deserializer receives the serial data along with a recovery clock signal for recovering the serial data into parallel data.
The phase of the serial data signal must be accurately synchronized with the recovery clock signal in order to accurately recover the parallel data from the serial data. There may be a skew, however, between the data signal and the recovery clock signal due to external factors, such as a transmission delay caused by the signal lines. In this case, some data bits of the serial data may be lost during the recovery of the parallel data from the serial data.